puzzlesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Neochronomo
Re:Interest in the project I started out with pretty good intentions, but my background knowledge proved largely insufficient. I'm happy to have expanded it to a slightly stronger base, but I think it probably is about time I let someone else take the reins. Obviously, Wikia tends not to grant adoption requests unless one has made a few solid edits already, so if you want to spend a week or two doing that, I'll see about making you a bcrat if things look good, okay? : ) Sorry for the delay Apologies for neglecting to check back sooner, but it looks like you've made a good start. I've made you an admin, so you can deal with deletions etc. without having to wait for me to turn up. As usual, if anything else crops up, let me know ^_^ *goes to examine your project list* :Hm, the theory tab... I've just looked on Lostpedia, and it looks like it's broken or has been removed. However, where you have the tabs at the top of an article for the page itself, the talk page, edit, history... basically, it was an extension that adds another tab, which links to a page in a special namespace – in Lostpedia's case, Theoryspace – with the same title as the article. So, for example, the article "The Man in Black" had a corresponding "Theory:The Man in Black". The tabs are still there, if you want to look; they just don't work, and the theory pages are blank. Anyway, all that was different in the implementation on this wiki, really, was that it was called Techniquespace. :I would paste the email correspondence I had with community central for this, but I'm afraid it's long since been deleted. I only have the final email, where I requested the removal of the extension, since it didn't work as planned. I can't remember whether or not leaving it installed was causing some kind of problem, although I suspect it was, otherwise I'd have left it. It was probably the continued existence of the tabs, I expect. Still, if ever you wanted to reactivate it, I guess you could still email them... assuming of course that it's not broken >_> *coughOasiscough* ::Perhaps I'm misinterpreting what you said, but assuming you mean roughly what I think you mean... how would the extension affect page creation? You still have to actually create the pages as normal, either directly or via redlink. Same as any other namespace :::Well, yes, but as I pointed out, that's no less manual than normal Just dropping by to explain the nature of the theorytab failure. Firstly, an error of recollection on my part: Lostpedia's theory pages aren't in a namespace. They're subpages, e.g. The Man in Black/Theories. In actually bothering to look at it, I've been reminded that Techniquespace still exists on this wiki, and is still in use. The failure was actually that the extension cannot add tabs that point to other namespaces; it can only handle subpages. You can see the "offending" mediawiki page here, complete with its edit history showing the original (i.e. correct) setup of it, along with my various failed attempts to make it work for a namespace. Obviously, the extension having been redisabled, that page is redundant, but if the extension were brought back, that's the page to edit. In fact, there's also this one, but that one won't need any changes unless you change "Technique" to something else. To summarise: the Theorytab extension works for subpages, not namespaces. I chose to keep techniques in a dedicated namespace and drop the extension. You may choose the opposite – moving them back to subpages and requesting reactivation of the extension – if you so wish Just dropping by... ...and I notice that it's pretty quiet. Is there anything in particular that I can help with? : Hey, yeah, pretty quiet. I've been very busy with trying to maintain work, school, and social relationships... let alone updating this wiki lol. If I remember right, my main goal was to inflate the number of content articles to 50, then go through a list of steps I found here to spread word about the wiki. : Sometimes irony sets in, and I realize that I have so many ideas that I don't know where to start or what to develop first, so I simply don't do anything... remaining in perpetual indecision. I also have a tendency to work in humps; I'll work hard for a period of time then I'll stop for a period, then repeat. Yeah, not two of my better qualities. : Anyway, I'm in the mood now to write another 10 or so articles, then go through the aforelinked steps. You can do this too, or you can develop some of the articles I've already begun, but inflating the number of articles is the main objective. "A wiki page that's half-finished is always easier to work on than a wiki page that hasn't been created yet."